Risa Kirisaki
Risa Kirisaki (斬崎リサ Kirisaki Risa) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Simon’s ally and other people referred to her as “Reaper of the death”. In Eikyū Alice Musou and like most Alice Users, she is an Alice user and she uses her scythe to rip her enemies to shreds. Role in Game Simon Arc Risa Kirisaki as Alice User after completing The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. During of Chapter 4 in Story Mode in Simon Arc, Simon meets Risa and he convinces her that she realize was capable of killing nearly 500 riots according to legends, referred to Risa as “Reaper of the death”. On the second meeting with Risa in church, Eclaire knows about her was an Alice Musou, Risa not only fights the Jabberwocky’s angry mobs, but also protect the innocent people as well. During the across the red sea, the Hebrews follow Moses' original path through the desert and towards the Red Sea while Risa and Simon try to hold off Ramses and his army’s assault. However, it was succeeded after Moses across, Risa and Simon across the Red Sea before reverts to its normal state in time. The rest of the Simon Arc story with Risa, Simon and their allies are looking for a true enemy is Legion. Legion is embodiment of the demon and they must destroy him before the reign of terror spreads through the world. Character Information Appearance Risa is a young teenage girl of 15 years old which has very long straight lavender hair that passes her waist length and same color in her eyes. She first seems as her Alice royal outfit, she wears a brown and white color long dress with shows off her legs, a pair of brown gloveless gloves with silver bands, a brown belt and a pair of heels with silver bands on each ankle. She also wears a black long cape with black feather designs, a red jewel on the center of her cape and a brown and white hat with black feather designs. In her casual outfit, she wears a long sleeved blue sweater that covers her white shirt, purple colored short pants, and black and white striped long socks that reaches her short pants which are held by a leg garters that connected to her short pants and a pair of brown mid heeled shoes. Personality In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyu Alice Musou and due to the completion of The Eternal Alice, Risa gains her personality, but she is dangerous in combat, refers to herself as the Shinigami (God of Death); a reference to the amount of death she witnessed early in her life. On the exterior, Risa seems like a happy, charming, relaxed, and laid-back jokester, and for the most part she is; however, she is also a complex person with a terrible childhood that he hides from those close to her. She also deeply cares for her friends and is never afraid to rush to their aide in battle. Quotes *"The Death is on the scene!" *"Dodge this!" *"Going up!" *"Slice n Dice!" *"Slash!" *"Straight!" *"Take this!" *"Air slash!" *"No chance for you!" *"Away!" *"Circle Throw, spins around me!" *"Circle Spiral, sink into the blackness!" *"Death stance shall forth!" *"Slash, slash!" *"Duskblade, your life ends here!" *"Deadly blow!" *"Death in many strokes!" *"Here I come!" *"Slash! Slash! Slash!!" *"Gotcha!" *"Goodbye!" *"You'll all die inevitably!!" *"Fatal blow!!" *"Another victim has fallen by me!" *"My grim reaper has triumph!" *"Awesome!!" *"You doing pretty good!" *"Simon, Don't blame me about burden of biblical feelings." *"Moses, how boring you are, but I can't hate it." *"I can't hanging around any longer, would you hurry up?" *"The enemy formation is weakening, it's time to tear these weaklings to shreds!" *"This is a contest, who claims for greater glory? *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"You are a True Alice in this world!" *"He he he! You're all dead 1000 riots, because I am a True Alice in this world!" *"I have some catching up to do." *"The death will come back anytime, so be warned Riots!" *"The death will never dies... The death is only me..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , : Horizontal swing left, Horizontal swing right, swing left, diagonal downward swing right and spinning around and final swing. Spiral launches the enemy away slightly at last hit. : Risa fires a black crescent energy wave of darkness from her scythe up to 10m in front of her. Stun the enemies with at certain probability. Hold : Risa fires a multiple black crescent energy waves of darkness in front of her. Stun the enemies when hit. , : Risa lifts the enemies up to the air with her scythe. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Risa swings the enemies with her scythe repeatedly, slowly advancing with each hit. She can swing up to 4 times. Stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Risa spins left, right, left, right while she swings her enemies with her scythe repeatedly, slowly advancing with each hit. She can swing up to 4 times. Inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown on last hit. Direction, : Risa dashes forward with a flurry single swing in said direction up to 10m. Dash Scythe (during dash): Risa hits foe into the air with her scythe while dashing forward. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A four swings of a basic air combo. , : Risa flips, then throws her scythe vertically downward from the air and returns to her. , , : Risa throws her scythe up the air to juggle the enemies up in the air even higher heights. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two air combo slashes, she'll follow up with a fury four swing air combo. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two air combo slashes, she'll follow up with throwing her scythe around her at high speed and returns to her. She can throw up to 4 times. Inflict damage, multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away slightly on last hit. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Risa spins her scythe and unleashes a quick short dash slash. Inflict damage and spiraling launch on hit. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Risa jumps back while she spins her scythe and counters opponent with auto slash C4-3. Inflict damage and spiraling launches away on last hit. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Circle Throw: Risa spins around and then throws her scythe at circle in front of her. Inflict multiple hits, damage and spiraling launch on every hit. (This skill is learned from the start of Risa Kirisaki's Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Circle Spiral: Risa spins her scythe and dashes forward with a vertical spiral shape slash as she spin slashes, launches all enemies in the line of area-of-effect when hit. (This skill requires Risa Kirisaki is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 17 seconds Dream Suffering: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill instead of pressing and at the same time) Risa stands in a ready swing position. She swings the enemies with her scythe repeatedly when button is pressed and held. Press the button or the Storm Rush stance is over, Risa bursts a wide black crescent energy wave of darkness from her scythe in front to launches all enemies when they hit. (This skill requires Risa Kirisaki is Level 20). During stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 19 seconds Duskblade Sweep: (chargeable) Risa powers up her scythe creating a larger energy blade of darkness and then brandishes them with a four consecutive area-of-effect swings with the final one by slamming it to the ground create AoE explosion of darkness. Upon hit the enemies, they launched into the air. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Risa cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version, she can swing up to 8 times a row (This skill requires Risa Kirisaki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 25 seconds (uncharged), 50 seconds (charged) Death Spiral: Risa gathers a burst dark energy and then she charges attack that cause her to swing her scythe multiple times across a large area, marked by a black ring. Inflict heavy damage, multiple hits and spiraling launch on hit (This skill requires Risa Kirisaki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks (Dread Vortex) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Risa spins her scythe over her head, creating a small tornado, which pulls the enemies closer to her, and then she continuously spins around with her weapon extended, and ends in a spiraling leap slash outward that inflicts heavy damage, hits several times and spiral knocks the enemies away from her at last hit via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Risa Kirisaki’s Level. , (Decisive Blow) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Risa flips and rises above in the air to do a dark elemental energy slash that hits and launches the enemy in straight line. She can slash up to 4 times and final one, Risa dives it to the ground to create three-way dark elemental energy slashes. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Risa Kirisaki is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Buzzing Saw) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Risa dives into underground and has her scythe with a dark elemental energy blade spinning furiously on the surface for 6 seconds, Inflicting multiple hits and launches the enemies when they caught. Afterwards Risa jumps back to the surface as she spins her scythe (the final blow part inflicts heavy damage and spiral knocks the juggled enemies away from her via spiral hard knockdown). During her Musou Attack, the path of trajectory can be controlled via directional buttons or analog stick. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Risa Kirisaki is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Death Spin) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Risa swings her scythe with a tip of the blade. If the initial hit connects with her Musou Attack, then she spins to hit and damage enemies. The captured enemy will also take damage with each spin before being tossed away; spiral knock the captured enemy away with infinite distance until the enemy hits the wall or other obstacles for wall knocks via spiral hard knockdown. If the enemy is K.Oed from Risa’s Death Spin, she'll toss it away into low earth orbit and leaves out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Risa Kirisaki is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button even selected main Super Attack is different. (Death Whirlwind) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Dread Vortex): Risa gathers a burst of dark energy into her scythe, then she spins with her scythe extending, catching enemies in a slashing vortex and hit nearby them several times. Inflict heavy damage and spiral knocks the juggled enemies into the air via spiral hard knockdown and combo them on every hit multiple times. She can walks slowly during her Musou Attack via directional buttons or analog stick. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Risa Kirisaki is Level 40. (Inner Death) (Requires all Musous bar and instead of Death Whirlwind): After she collects energy in her scythe, Risa disappears out of sight for a moment, filling the entire area with a flurry of dark elemental energy slashes as she dashes in several directions to hit all enemies several times, inflict spiraling launch on every hit. Hold the button to make her Super Attack length longer up to 7 seconds. On the final blow, the screen pitch black and only purple dark elemental energy slash effects are shown and afterwards, Risa reappears on the ground and the entire enemies are exploded, inflicting massive damage and spiral knock the enemies away. K.Oed enemies from Risa’s final blow attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Risa Kirisaki is Level 50 along with God of Death. Burst Attack (God of Death) (Burst Mode required and instead of Inner Death): Risa spins her scythe over her head to blow and stun enemies upon startup. After Risa collecting energy in her scythe, first she does a fast Death Spiral slash 20 times, second a long version of Dream Suffering, hitting up to 30 hits, third is a long version of Death Whirlwind and the final blow with Inner Death as Risa disappears out of sight for a moment, then the screen pitch black and only purple dark elemental energy slash effects are shown and afterwards, Risa reappears on the ground and the entire enemies are exploded, inflict massive damage and spiral knock the enemies away. K.Oed enemies from Risa’s final blow Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Risa Kirisaki is Level 50 along with Inner Death. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Risa Kirisaki is the Alice of death and she fights with her scythe. Her attack range is quite good and her attacks are straightforward consisting of scythe slashes and spinning scythe, but her movesets are limited by a C4 type character. Risa's main strength is crowd clearing and quite effective against enemy officers and bosses. Her Skill Attacks are great as it makes it easier for her to kill enemy officers and even bosses. Also her air combos are very lethal for killing enemies while they're airborne, including enemy offices and bosses in a flash. No enemies can escape from her! In addition of her attack power, equip her weapon with further damage enhancing elements such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of his Musou and Burst attacks. In addition, she can equipped any armors, accessories and runes with Sonic attribute to maximize her damage output because Risa's main stat was AGI. Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game in Free Mode (As the player plays Risa Kirisaki in Story Mode in Simon Arc, the player must clear Stage 4 "Risa the Reaper"). Trivia *Risa Kirisaki made her debut from episode 1 only in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Unlike in Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Risa Kirisaki has her own personality after the completion of The Eternal Alice and similar to Duo Maxwell's from Gundam Wing (Risa and Duo have same death and jokester nature). Even in battle, she still as an Alice User to help allies and fight against the riots. *Risa Kirisaki's movesets are loosely based on Marluxia's moves from Kingdom Hearts series mixed with Orochi's scythe movesets from Warriors Orochi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Simon Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters